The present invention relates to a magnetic tape apparatus for conducting reproduction, recording, erasing, etc. of information recorded in magnetic tapes.
An example of conventional magnetic tape apparatus is shown in FIG. 4. This apparatus includes a pair of reel tables 2 which are rotatably disposed on a chassis with a determined space therebetween, a pair of brake members 3 which can be press-contacted and separated with respect to the reel tables 2, a pair of left and right elongated holes 5 which are formed in the chassis 1 on both sides of a head cylinder 4, a pair of moving carriers 6 which are engaged in the elongated holes 5 so as to move in directions of arrows a and b, and movable guide posts 7 which are uprightly provided on the moving carriers 6 respectively. Numeral 8 represents an all width erasing head, 9 represents a voice erasing head, 10 represents a voice control head, 11 represents a stationary guide post, 12 represents a capstan, 13 represents a pinch roller which can be press-contacted and separated with respect to the capstan 12, and 14 represents a tension post.
In the above described structure, in order to load a tape cassette T, the tape cassette T is inserted into an insertion opening of a case body (not shown), and the tape cassette T is lowered vertically after it has been horizontally moved backward. With this action, the tape cassette T is detachably engaged with the reel tables 2, as shown by a solid line in FIG. 4. Then, the moving carriers 6 move along the elongated holes 5 in a direction of the arrow a, whereby the magnetic tape t is drawn out from the tape cassette T as shown by a phantom line in FIG. 4, and wound around the head cylinder 4. At the same time, the tension post 14 is pressed to the magnetic tape t.
Then, in reproducing mode and fast forwarding mode for example, the reel table 2 on the right hand is rotated in a direction of an arrow c to wind up the magnetic tape t, and in rewinding mode, the reel table 2 on the left hand is rotated in a direction of an arrow d to rewind the magnetic tape t.
When each of the modes such as the reproducing mode has stopped, the brake members 3 are press-contacted with outer peripheral faces 2a of the reel tables 2 by means of a mode selection lever (not shown), to apply brakes to the reel tables 2 thereby preventing a slack of the magnetic tape t.
Conventionally, a tip end portion 3a of each of the brake members 3 is formed in a shape of a rectangular plate as shown in FIG. 5, and a brake pad 17 made of felt or the like is bonded to a tip end face 16 of the tip end portion 3a by means of a double-faced tape 18 with both end portions of the brake pad 17 pushed into a pair of right and left recesses 19 which are formed at both side faces of the tip end portion 3a. In FIG. 5, numeral 15 represents a gear part formed around the reel table 2 which is adapted to mesh with an idler gear (not shown) to transmit rotary driving force of a capstan motor to the reel table 2.
Steps of fitting the above described brake pad 17 will be explained referring to FIGS. 6A to 6C. After a middle part of the brake pad 17 attached with the double-faced tape 18 is applied to the tip end face 16 as shown in FIG. 6A, one end portion of the brake pad 17 may be folded and pushed into one of the recesses 19 by means of a tool 20 to be locked therein, and then, the other end portion of the brake pad 17 may be folded and pushed into the other recess 19 by means of the tool 20 to be locked therein. In this manner, the brake member 3 provided with the brake pad 17 can be completed as shown in FIG. 6C.
In the above described structure, since both the end portions of the brake pad 17 must be pushed into the respective recesses 19 employing the tool 20, the pushing motions will take troubles and a considerable time.
In view of the above described drawback, it is an object of the invention to provide a magnetic tape apparatus in which brake pads can be easily and reliably engaged with brake members.
In order to attain the above described object, the invention according to aspect 1 is a magnetic tape apparatus comprising a pair of reel tables adapted to be detachably engaged with a tape cassette and rotatably disposed on a chassis with a determined space therebetween, and a pair of brake members which can be press-contacted and separated with respect to the reel tables by way of brake pads, characterized in that each of the brake members is provided with a projection at one end portion of a tip end face thereof and a recess adjacent to the other end portion of the tip end face, and each of the brake pads is provided with a slit at its one end portion, the slit being engaged with the projection, and the other end portion of the brake pad being pushed into the recess, whereby the brake pad is fitted to the tip end face of the brake member.
According to the above described structure, only by hooking the slit formed at the one end portion of the brake pad on the projection of the brake member, the one end portion of the brake pad can be easily engaged with the brake member without employing a tool. Further, by simply pushing the other end portion of the brake pad into the recess in the brake member, the other end portion of the brake pad can be reliably engaged with the brake member. Thus, fitting of the brake pad can be performed more rapidly and easily as compared with the conventional structure.
The invention according to aspect 2, in the invention as in aspect 1, is characterized in that the tip end face of the brake member is bent in a substantially C-shape in such a manner that one end portion of the tip end face is inclined at a determined angle in a direction apart from the reel table more than the other end portion of the tip end face, and the projection is contained within the inclined angle.
According to the above described structure, since the projection is contained within the inclined angle, the projection will not interfere with the reel table when the brake pad is press-contacted with the outer peripheral face of the reel table, hence braking function of the brake pad can be effectively exerted.
The invention according to aspect 3, in the invention as in aspect 1 or 2, is characterized in that the other end portion of the tip end face of the brake member is provided with a concave groove, both side edges of the concave groove being press-contacted with an outer peripheral face of the reel table by way of the brake pad.
According to the above described structure, because press portions at two points consisting of both the side edges are press-contacted with the outer peripheral face of the reel table by way of the brake pad, strong brakes can be applied to the reel table.